CIÚME
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Draco é ciumento e pisou na bola. Agora quer se reconcilliar com Harry, sem pedir perdão. Sou péssima em resumo, mas leiam a fic. Ela mostra o que eu penso. Que o ciúme não compensa...


**Título: **Ciúme

**Autora: **Samantha

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **Nc-17

**Resumo: **Sou péssima em resumo, mas leiam a fic. Ela mostra o que eu penso. Que o ciúme não compensa...

**Gênero:** Slash

**Avisos: **Está muito romântico, na verdade está um melado, coloquei açúcar demais!

**Beta: **A Dany!!! Eu adoro seus comentários no meio da betagem!

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.k. Rowling, mas eu procuro me divirtir o máximo com eles, principalmente o Harry e o Draco, que são os meus preferidos.

**Nota: **A letra dos cartões que aparece na fic chama-se: The Reason - Hoobastank

_Ciúme_

_Separados! De novo! Tudo por causa do meu ciúme. Mas não dá pra controlar, ele é lindo, o meu moreno. E aquele bando de idiotas dando em cima dele, estava ficando insuportável! Eu tentei disfarçar, não demonstrar o motivo repentino de querer ir embora, mas ele percebeu... E ficou puto comigo. Eu tentei me controlar, eu juro, pelo Harry... Mas o cretino lá da boate passou dos limites! Perdi as estribeiras. Eu não tenho culpa, não deu pra tolerar aquele galinha olhando pra bunda dele e passando a língua naquela boca suja. Fiquei possesso mesmo, qualquer um ficaria. O Harry é MEU! Só meu! O mínimo que eu pude fazer foi dar um murro, que o atrevido mereceu, no nariz dele. E ainda por cima o Harry me chamou de arruaceiro! Eu, Draco Malfoy arruaceiro! NÃO SOU! Só cuido do que é meu. _

Draco passeava pelo parque desanimado, cabisbaixo, as mãos nos bolsos, chutando as folhas secas que encontrava pelo caminho. Já fazia uns dois dias que ele e Harry haviam brigado. Ele se comportara, novamente, como um trasgo cretino e imbecil. Gritara com Harry, num daqueles seus ataques insanos, acusando o seu moreno de "estar desfrutando daquela atenção descarada"! Não foi à toa que Harry se sentira ofendido. Draco sabia que o moreno só tinha olhos para ele, devia ter mordido a língua. Fora ele que saíra do apartamento batendo a porta depois de gritar aquele monte de barbaridades, agora seria ele quem teria que voltar e se desculpar.

Resolveu que já perambulara bastante pela rua. Era hora de voltar para casa. Apesar de que, Harry ia ficar mais alguns dias sem falar com ele. Draco sabia que tinha ultrapassado todos os limites, que o ofendera. Caminhava devagar, apreciando o movimento da rua, quando uma vitrine chamou sua atenção. Uma vitrine cheia de corações, bichos de pelúcia, chocolates, flores, várias coisas alusivas ao grande cartaz que dizia: "12 DE JUNHO - DIA DOS NAMORADOS".

_Falta uma semana... Eu poderia preparar algo para fazermos as pazes. Harry adora essas comemorações no estilo trouxa..._

_oOo_

_Separados! De novo! Tudo por causa do ciúme dele! Draco-ciumento-possessivo-Malfoy! Ele não consegue controlar o ciúme e eu é quem sofro com isso. E daí que os outros estavam olhando? Não tirou pedaço! Mas nããão!!! Ele tinha que dar um murro no nariz daquele atrevido! Se bem que o cara mereceu. – _um sorrisinho maroto se formou nos lábios de Harry._ - Eu também não gostaria que ele ficasse olhando obscenamente para a bunda do Draco... Mas ele também não precisava ter feito um escândalo. Agora estamos sem falar um com o outro e tudo por culpa dele. Tenho todo o direito de me sentir ofendido e se ele quiser fazer as pazes, vai ter que vir falar comigo._

Harry estava muito chateado com Draco, o loiro fora muito injusto. Como se ele pudesse impedir alguém de olhar ou falar o que quisesse. Draco fizera um escândalo na boate. Chegando em casa gritara com ele, acusara-o de estar gostando do flerte obsceno daquele tarado e ainda por cima deixara-o sozinho, batendo a porta na cara dele. Harry podia entender o ciúme, só não aceitava que Draco se voltasse contra ele. Como se ele, Harry, fosse culpado de alguma coisa. Estava fazendo uma semana que ele estava sumido. E podia apostar como aquele maldito orgulho Malfoy era o culpado disso. Draco não ia querer confessar que ele estava errado e além do mais, talvez ele não desse tanto valor assim ao relacionamento deles.

A campainha tocou. Harry levantou-se do sofá para atender, e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com um grande e fofo Dragão de pelúcia à sua frente. O rapaz, escondido pelo embrulho cheio de fitilhos e celofane, apresentou uma nota de entrega para que Harry assinasse. Desejou um bom dia e se foi, deixando um moreno perplexo parado à porta, com um enorme e fofo dragão. Harry entrou e colocou o embrulho em cima da mesa. Desamarrou os laços, tirando o papel celofane. Um perfume que ele reconheceu como sendo o que Draco usava, invadiu o apartamento. Notou que o dragão tinha uma coleira e nela vinha preso um envelope verde escuro desenhado com pequenas folhas prateadas. No envelope estava escrito: **_1º - 9:30 h_**. Não precisava nem abrir para saber de quem era, mas abriu mesmo assim. Dentro tinha um cartão, escrito de próprio punho:

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There're many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

(Não sou uma pessoa perfeita

Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito

Mas eu continuo aprendendo)

_O que é isso? No envelope está escrito "primeiro", será que vai ter outro? Isso é tão romântico... Draco não é dado a romantismos. Mas isso só pode ser obra dele. Às vezes age assim para me agradar... E o dragãozinho é muito fofo!_

Harry olhava abobado para o Dragãozinho simpático. Draco realmente sabia como agradá-lo, aquele sonserino perspicaz sabia muito bem o que fazer para desarmá-lo.

oOo

Draco estava impaciente. Andava de um lado para o outro, esperando pela notificação mágica que receberia quando Harry tocasse no pacote. Ele enfeitiçara cada um dos presentes e cada um dos envelopes, para ter certeza que ele receberia os pacotes e leria as mensagens. Esperava que aqueles trouxas fossem, pelo menos, pontuais... Detestava ineficiência, relaxo. Quando desejava algo, queria que fosse bem feito, queria que fosse o melhor. Seu moreno MERECIA o melhor. Uma campainha com som de sinos se fez ouvir e alguns minutos depois tocou uma segunda vez, indicando que sim, Harry recebera o dragão e sim, ele lera a mensagem.

Pela enésima vez percorreu o chalé para checar os preparativos e ainda eram apenas 9:30 h da manhã! Os elfos estavam estressados com ele dentro de casa, que não parava de perguntar se já tinham preparado isso ou aquilo, se já tinham arrumado aqui ou ali, se já tinham limpado esse ou aquele lugar... A ansiedade o estava deixando paranóico e por conseqüência "Ele" estava enlouquecendo os pobres elfos.

oOo

Harry ficara mais animado depois do presente e do estranho bilhete. Parecia já ter ouvido alguma coisa parecida antes, mas não lembrava de onde... Saiu para caminhar no parque, demorou pouco mais de uma hora. Quando saiu do elevador viu que alguém o aguardava em frente à porta de casa. Abriu o apartamento, pegou o embrulho e assinou outra nota. Colocou o presente em cima da mesa. O observou por alguns instantes. O pacote estava finamente embrulhado com um papel prateado, um arranjo de flores secas e fitas de cetim negras faziam a decoração do pacote. Preso às fitas, outro envelope, negro e também decorado com pequenas folhas prateadas. No envelope se lia: **_2º - 11:00 h_**. Abriu o envelope primeiro dessa vez. Lá estava, na letra bem desenhada de Draco:

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

…

(Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você

E então tenho de dizer,antes de partir

Que só quero que você saiba)

Era como se continuasse o que estava escrito no outro cartão. Interessante... Harry abriu o pacote. Dentro havia um porta retrato, envolvido em finos papéis de seda que era uma verdadeira jóia. Inteiro de fino cristal, a moldura toda entremeada de uma hera de prata, os pés do porta retrato eram sustentados por galhinhos e folhas também de prata. Mas para Harry, a maior preciosidade era a foto do presente. Uma das últimas que eles tinham tirado, no parque, sentados à sombra de uma das árvores, apreciando os últimos raios de sol do dia refletidos nas águas do lago. Fora Harry quem pedira para alguém que passava tirá-la. Tinha ficado tão bonita... Harry suspirou, a saudade do loiro estava apertando... Colocou o porta retrato na cabeceira da cama, bem ao seu lado para que, todos os dias, essa fosse a última imagem a se fixar em sua retina antes de dormir.

oOo

Draco estava ensandecido, de olho no relógio a cada três minutos. Cada vez que o consultava, batia os pés no chão impaciente. Já estava a ponto de fazer um feitiço de glamour e ele mesmo ir fazer as entregas...

_Está atrasado! Já são 11:10 h e nada da maldita campainha tocar! Isso é que dá confiar nesses trouxas incompetentes! Eu devia ter mandado por uma coruja, a essas horas eu já teria recebido a merda da notificação._

Nisso, os esperados sinos tocaram, seguidos um do outro, avisando da chegada e da leitura, respectivamente.

- ORA! ATÉ QUE ENFIM AQUELES INCOMPETENTES CONSEGUIRAM!!! QUINZE MINUTOS DE ATRASO! ISSO É UM ABSURDO! – Os elfos que estavam passando por perto pularam de susto com os gritos. – MALDITOS TROUXAS!

oOo

Harry estava se sentindo muito mais relaxado. Mergulhado na banheira, com os sais do seu loiro, aquele perfume inebriante invadindo não somente o ar, mas também os seus poros, as suas narinas, a sua mente e o seu coração. Era como trazer Draco para junto de si. Fechando os olhos quase conseguia senti-lo ao seu lado dentro da banheira... Um arrepio passou por seu corpo despertando o desejo, deixando seu corpo sensível e pronto para uma noite de paixão. Harry ficou vermelho ao perceber o quão desperto estava...

Colocou uma roupa confortável e foi preparar uma refeição leve, um sanduíche de salada de frango e um suco de laranja. Já estava se sentando, quando a campainha tocou. De novo! Harry sentiu um frio na barriga de antecipação. Abriu a porta. Desta vez, eram Flores do Campo, maravilhosamente arrumadas em preciosos Jarros de Porcelana Chinesa. E não era um, eram sete! Um para cada ano que estavam juntos... Isso era uma loucura! Assinou a nota e ficou na sala, rodeado de Jarros floridos, era um espetáculo! No centro da mesa de jantar tinham deixado o maior deles. Branco, inteiro decorado no mesmo estilo do porta retrato, a ramagem de hera desenhada em prata, era lindo! E lá estava ele, encaixado no meio das flores, branco com desenhos em prata, no mesmo modelo dos outros, o bendito envelope: **_3º - 12:30_** **_h_**. Harry o abriu e leu:

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

(Encontrei uma razão pra mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo

E a razão é você)

_Será que estava entendendo direito? - _Harry prendeu a respiração. - _Draco já fora romântico algumas vezes, mas assim já era demais. Estava ficando sério. O loiro sabia como ele era e como pensava. Não brincaria assim..._

oOo

_Deuses! Ficar confinado assim, uma semana, sem o meu moreno está sendo uma tortura! Nunca ficamos tanto tempo longe! Já não agüento mais ver elfos por todo lado e estou a ponto de estrangular um, de tanta ansiedade e nervoso! Será que vai dar certo? Será que ele vai aceitar? Será, será? Ai...! Preciso beliscar alguma coisa, para melhorar da ansiedade..._

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos sininhos, que tocaram na hora certa dessa vez. Draco pensou, então, que os trouxas até que não eram tão ruins. Eram pelo menos passáveis.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala, em frente à mesinha de centro. Chamou um dos elfos e pediu um chocolate completo. Chocolate, torradas, manteiga, geléia, biscoitos amanteigados... E o elfo trouxe o suficiente para empanturrá-lo.

oOo

Harry pegou um livro e se acomodou no sofá. Aquele dia estava sendo muito diferente. Draco nunca lhe preparara algo tão elaborado antes. Harry não conseguia imaginar aonde isso tudo ia dar, ele já tinha recebido três entregas e da maneira trouxa. T-R-O-U-X-A!!! Ainda não podia acreditar no Draco entrando numa loja trouxa e mandando encomendas no modo trouxa... Justo ele. Acomodou-se melhor e abriu o livro. Começou o primeiro parágrafo pelo menos uma dezena de vezes... Até perceber que não ia conseguir prestar atenção. Estava olhando no relógio a todo minuto.

_Se eu entendi direito, cada pacote era entregue a cada hora e meia. Então, logo chegaria outro, se é que tinha outro. O que seria dessa vez? Essa curiosidade está me matando! Se ele queria chamar a minha atenção, conseguiu. Tem toda a minha atenção voltada pra ele._

A campainha o fez dar um pulo de susto no sofá. Foi atender a porta mais do que ansioso... Dessa vez, sequer olhou para o rapaz. Pegou a nota das mãos do mesmo, assinou e nem deu atenção, quase que fechou a porta na cara do entregador. Dessa vez, era uma caixa vermelha e não muito grande. Um cordão de soutache dourado, com gotas de cristal preso nas pontas do laçarote, arrematava a caixa. Dessa vez, não tinha cartão. Muito estranho, estava fugindo do padrão. Mas quem era ele para reparar? Desamarrou o cordão e abriu a caixa. Dento um saquinho de veludo repousava em meio a um monte de bolinhas de isopor douradas. Abriu o saquinho e virou-o de ponta cabeça na palma da mão. Era um vidro... Perfume! E Francês! Abriu o vidro e molhou a ponta do dedo, esfregando-o no pulso. O aroma era maravilhoso! Lembrou-se de ter comentado, na última viagem que fizeram, que havia gostado do cheiro de um perfume em uma das lojas que haviam entrado. Certamente Draco também lembrava. Reparou em alguma coisa vermelha dentro da caixa. O envelope! **_4º - 14:00 h_**. Abriu-o, curioso para ler mais um verso.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

(Estou mal por ter te magoado

É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente

E com toda a dor que te causei)

oOo

_Nooossa! Comi demais. Incrível como chocolate acalma a gente. Me deu uma moleza... Fiquei tão distraído que nem vi a hora. Que horas serão agora?_

Respondendo à muda indagação, os sininhos soaram, indicando as horas e que tudo estava caminhando exatamente como o planejado. Finalmente estava se sentindo mais relaxado. Suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas... Adormeceu no sofá, apenas para sonhar com Harry.

oOo

Harry estava muito agitado para fazer qualquer coisa. Aguardava freneticamente a chegada de mais alguma coisa, já era 15:25 h. Se continuasse no padrão das entregas, em cinco minutos a campainha ia tocar... Quando tocou, Harry não deixou de ter um sobressalto. Foi correndo atender a porta, o entregador não esperava que a porta fosse aberta tão prontamente. Harry nem esperou que ele estendesse a nota. Ele mesmo puxou-a avidamente das mãos do entregador, assinou, colocou-a de volta nas mãos do rapaz ao mesmo tempo que pegava a caixa e dizia um rápido boa tarde, dispensando-o rapidamente.

O motivo de tanta pressa? Harry era muuuito guloso e reconheceu prontamente a caixa da chocolataria preferida deles. Sabia exatamente o que iria encontrar dentro da caixa. Colocou-a sobre a mesa para apreciar o extremo bom gosto do loiro. A caixa era negra, com uma tampa transparente, ele podia ver o que tinha dentro mesmo sem abri-la. Um enorme coração, envolvido em papel prateado, descansando sobre um arranjo de orquídeas naturais, obviamente enfeitiçadas para continuarem viçosas. Abriu a caixa, a boca cheia d'água, desembrulhou o coração e o abriu. Dentro havia uma porção de boquinhas de chocolate e, como já esperado, o envelope: **_5º - 15:30 h_**. Partiu um pedaço do coração que como tinha imaginado era trufado, recheado de creme de amarulla. Lambeu os dedos, antes de abrir o envelope e ler:

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

(Espero poder levá-la embora

E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas

É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça)

oOo

Draco dormia, sonhando com Harry. Um sonho bom, Harry e ele ali no chalé, sozinhos... Quando foi tirado do sonho pela bendita campainha.

Muito bom, os trouxas estavam melhorando, parecia que só precisavam de um pouco de prática. E afinal, não foram eles os culpados do atraso daquela entrega da manhã. Pelo que ele soubera, quando ligara para lá para dar uma bronca (estresse é fogo), Harry havia saído e, quando o entregador chegou, ele ainda não tinha voltado.

Draco tinha se esquecido das caminhadas matinais do moreno. Já era quase 17:00 h, estava na hora "dele" começar a se preparar para a sua noite perfeita. Havia a possibilidade de Harry não vir, mas ele não acreditava nela. Se conhecia bem o seu Harry, a essas alturas ele já estava agitadíssimo, aguardando a próxima entrega, sem conseguir se concentrar em mais nada.

_E se eu me lembro bem da próxima entrega, ele vai corar como um adolescente, quando a receber..._

oOo

Harry era um chocólatra irremediável! Quando pegava uma caixa de chocolate, não sossegava enquanto não visse o fim. Estava tranqüila e confortavelmente instalado na sua cama, lambendo o restinho de chocolate dos dedos, com a caixa agora vazia. Dentro, somente os restos mortais que denunciavam a quantidade de chocolate devorado: Um monte de papeis prateados amassados...

_Estou bem mais calmo agora. Incrível o que uma enorme dose de chocolate pode fazer..._

Juntou todos os papéis e jogou no lixo. Guardou a caixa e estava lavando as mãos meladas de chocolate, quando ouviu a campainha. Enxugou as mãos na roupa mesmo, e foi apressadamente atender. Desta vez a caixa era pequena e fina. Assinou a nota e dispensou o rapaz. Levou a caixa para a sua cama e a abriu. Sentiu o rosto pegando fogo, ao pegar o tecido fino com as pontas dos dedos: Uma cueca samba-canção de seda branca? Praticamente transparente! Chegava a ser indecente! Harry olhava para a peça de roupa escandalizado, algo caiu em seu colo quando a levantou da caixa. A custo tirou os olhos da peça de roupa, colocando-a de volta na caixa, para encontrar o envelope negro em seu colo: **_6º - 17:00 h_**. Abriu.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

(Encontrei uma razão pra mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo

E a razão é você)

_**P.S. Use-a hoje à noite...**_

_Deuses! A safadeza daquele loiro não tinha limite?? Preciso de um banho frio... Urgente!!_

oOo

Draco ainda estava ansioso, mas não tanto agora que estava dentro da banheira, com sais e espuma de banho, lentamente o corpo estava relaxando na água quente.

Só está faltando o meu Harry aqui... Mau, eu sou muito mau e tenho maus pensamentos também. Se continuar pensando nisso vou poder fazer qualquer coisa, menos relaxar. Ai, acho que é tarde demais... Vou ter que usar de outros modos para relaxar...

oOo

Harry saiu para dar uma volta na rua, já estava pirando dentro do apartamento. A espera pelos pacotes durante o dia, aliada à falta que sentia do seu Draco, estavam deixando seu coração muito angustiado. Sentia um arrepio, pensando no que será que Draco estava planejando e por que justamente para aquele dia em especial. Correu os olhos pelas redondezas, percebeu que havia um número considerável de casais nas ruas. Será que teria algum motivo específico ou era somente impressão dele? Naquele momento, passou por uma vitrine, coincidentemente a mesma que Draco observara a uma semana atrás. Repentinamente, entendeu o motivo de tanta coisa acontecendo naquele dia. O sorriso nos lábios dessa vez foi radiante! Entendeu o que o loiro dissera sem palavras durante o dia todo... Deu meia volta, foi direto para casa. Já era quase hora de chegar outra encomenda. Finalmente, depois de vários dias, Harry estava feliz.

Desta vez, chegou junto com o entregador em frente ao prédio. A curiosidade o obrigou a ser quase sem educação. O coitado do moço não estava entendendo nada. Harry o atendia e o dispensava cada vez mais rápido. Nem quis esperar o elevador, aproveitou que estava sozinho no saguão e desaparatou dali mesmo para o seu apartamento. Aparatou dentro do quarto, sentou-se sobre a cama, a caixa dessa vez era grande e de griffe. Igualzinha a que ele recebera anteriormente, com aquela peça de roupa perturbadora, da mesma griffe inclusive. Abriu primeiro o envelope que estava preso em cima: **_7º - 18:30 h_**.

**I've found a reason to show**

**a side of me you didn't know**

**a reason for all that I do**

**and the reason is you**

(Encontrei uma razão pra mostrar

Um lado meu que você não conhecia

Uma razão para tudo o que faço

E a razão é você)

_**PS Use-os logo mais, junto com o último que lhe mandei...**_

_Usar o que?_ – Abriu rapidamente a caixa, curiosíssimo. Dentro, um conjunto de calça preta e camisa de crepe de seda verde escura. – _Mas, é muito bonito! Draco tem extremo bom gosto. Ele me pede que os use hoje à noite, mas por que? Será que vamos sair? Faz uma semana que não aparece em casa, agora entendi o por que. Tudo isso que ele preparou demanda tempo e dedicação. E depois daquela cena intempestiva de ciúme e a saída dramática, é a cara dele dar um tempo... Onde será que ele ficou todos esses dias?_

Ele pensava enquanto se preparava para mais uma surpresa. Tomou uma ducha demorada, vestiu-se como o loiro lhe pedira, e por último passou o perfume que ele havia lhe dado. Foi até a sala, já era 19:45 h, alguma coisa ia acontecer logo mais. E ele estava pronto para o que quer que o loiro tivesse planejado.

oOo

Draco estava ansioso. Sentou-se à beira da cama para esperar. Um sorriso torto de puro nervoso congelado nos lábios.

_A qualquer momento, na próxima meia hora Harry deverá chegar. Está tudo certo, tudo pronto e nas minhas veias não há mais sangue, só adrenalina..._

oOo

Harry chegou à porta em 5 segundos. O entregador até pulou, com o susto da porta ter se aberto enquanto ele ainda estava com o dedo na campainha. Harry cumpriu todo o ritual e estava tão passado de ansiedade que fechou a porta na cara do rapaz sem nem mesmo se lembrar de dispensá-lo com um boa noite como manda a educação.

A caixa era pequena dessa vez, bem pequena. Harry tinha as mãos suadas, os olhos arregalados em expectativa. Reparou que não havia nenhum envelope dessa vez. Nem horário também. Esse devia ser o último presente do dia. Com esse eram oito. Abriu com cuidado a caixa. Dentro havia uma caixinha de veludo negro, e um pergaminho dobrado. Abriu o pergaminho:

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There're many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show**

**a side of me you didn't know**

**a reason for all that I do**

**and the reason is you**

**Harry. **

**Voce deve estar se perguntando o por que de tudo isso. Se você ainda não sabe a resposta, não sou eu quem vai lhe contar. Mas, se você sabe a resposta, então abra a caixinha e responda pra mim:**

_**Você quer ficar comigo pra sempre?**_

**Se a resposta for sim, então pegue-o, leia a inscrição e coloque-o no seu anular esquerdo.**

**Draco.**

Harry simplesmente parou de respirar, olhando para a caixinha de veludo. Ele sabia as respostas certas, sempre soubera. A resposta era SIM, para todas as perguntas. Abriu a caixinha. Tinha um anel simples, de platina, largo e liso. Em cima dele tinha gravado um D&H entrelaçados. Pegou o anel e olhou no lado interno. Leu a inscrição em voz alta: "Juntos Para Sempre". As letras refulgiram por um instante. Colocou-o no dedo e então sentiu o conhecido puxão. No momento seguinte, estava em um quarto, iluminado apenas pela luz de uma imensa lareira. Diante de si a imagem que ele achava mais bonita de todas que ele tinha gravadas na memória. O seu loiro, todo vestido de negro, esperando por ele.

Draco não disse uma palavra. Somente estendeu a mão, chamando por ele. Harry foi ao seu encontro, deu sua mão ao loiro entrelaçando os seus dedos nos dele. Acomodou-se na beirada da cama, de frente para ele. Ninguém disse nada. O olhar, as mãos, os corpos, falavam por eles. À sua volta somente o ruído do crepitar do fogo. Nenhum dos dois lembra como aconteceu o primeiro beijo. Amor, saudade, fome. Tudo isso se passava sobre aquela cama. As peças das roupas foram lentamente sendo descartadas, caindo aos pés da cama. Cada pedacinho de pele descoberta foi minuciosamente acariciada, beijada, amada. Agora, juntamente com o crepitar das chamas haviam os murmúrios, os gemidos, os suspiros. Os corpos deitados na cama não tinham pressa, o ar estava saturado de desejo e carinho profundos. As mãos e as bocas passeavam pelo pescoço, pelo peito, por todo corpo um do outro, uma sincronia perfeita.

Harry afastou o rosto, fixando seu olhar naqueles olhos prateados que tanto amava e pela primeira vez naquela noite deixou sua voz quebrar o silêncio.

- Sim... E eu amo muito você. E esta noite quero ser consumido por você, queimado na sua paixão.

Harry puxou o loiro, para sentir o corpo todo em contato com o seu, o peso de Draco sobre si. Seus beijos, seus carinhos, seus afagos, numa lentidão torturante. Harry foi beijado e acariciado por todo o corpo, por longos e deliciosos momentos. Ajudou o loiro a tirar a ultima peça de roupa, uma cueca negra. Mas a sua, o loiro não deixou que ele ajudasse. Segurou as suas mãos nas dele e tirou a sua ultima peça de roupa sozinho, sem as mãos.

Draco passou a ponta do nariz pela pele junto à beirada do elástico da cueca de seda transparente, provocando suspiros e arrepios no moreno... Com um jeitinho sensual e delicado pegou o elástico com os dentes, arranhando de leve a pele do abdômen de Harry, fazendo com que ele prendesse a respiração num frenesi de prazer. Puxou de um lado, abaixando a última peça de roupa do moreno lentamente, para então pegar com os dentes do outro lado e abaixar mais um pouco, com toda calma e doçura, as mãos acariciando o abdômen e os quadris, atrás das coxas firmes e macias... Para acabar de tirar a peça branca pelos pés e voltar às carícias agora de baixo para cima, começando pelos pés, mordendo a ponta dos dedos, traçando pequenos círculos com a língua pelas pernas, deixando um rastro úmido e sensual, atrás dos joelhos e entre as coxas, lambendo e mordendo e enlouquecendo...

Harry o puxou pelos cabelos para cima de si, tomando aquela boca doce e macia com a sua, num beijo quente e apaixonado, puxando o loiro com as pernas na sua cintura. Harry ouvia as batidas altas de seu coração, sentia seu peito quente, arfando de desejo, a medida que era tomado pelo seu amor, pelo seu Draco. Perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram se amando, se adorando, adiando o êxtase por alguns instantes e começando tudo de novo, e de novo... E então, era prazer demais, amor demais, não conseguiam mais se conter. Os corpos dos dois estremeceram, se derramando em prazer, juntos. Abraçaram-se, os corpos ainda unidos, as bocas num beijo suave. Olharam-se emudecidos pela emoção que os unia. Harry sentiu a cabeça de Draco repousar em seu ombro. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, ouviu a voz suave de Draco susurrando no seu ouvido.

- Harry... Pra sempre...

FIM.


End file.
